Revelação
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Saga acha que Kanon tem de se enturmar mais... e ele acaba é revelando que ele e Saga são um casal! Finalmente! Twincest Saga X Kanon, oneshot. Linguagem imprópria.


**_Revelação_**

Os gêmeos estavam na cama, nus, se acariciando após mais uma gostosa noite de amor. Kanon tinha uma pele mais morena e trigueira, ao passo que a pele de Saga era mais branca... aquele contraste de peles diferentes em corpos iguais simplesmente fascinava a ambos os gêmeos.

Após muito se "amassarem" e beijarem, Saga enfim tomou coragem para dizer algo que o deixava meio "assim" já fazia algum tempo.

- Hun... Kanon, sabe de uma coisa...?

- O que, irmãozinho? Que já são mais de duas da manhã? Que está na hora de dormirmos? É?

- Não, dessa vez não é bronca referente a horário... un... é que... Kanon, já reparou que estamos de volta ao Santuário há mais de dois anos?

- Sim. E...? Qual o problema?

- Bem... Kanon, você continua misântropo.

O caçula ouviu aquilo, quase surpreso, e deu uma risada gostosa.

- Pois sim? Queria que eu me tornasse "amiguinho de todos"? Queria que eu fizesse caridade na vila de Rodório, onde você sempre faz desde a adolescência? Francamente, Saga! Quero mais é que todo mundo se foda! Eu sirvo a Atena por ela, não pela humanidade. Ela me acolheu, ela me perdoou. Não faço isso pelo povão não!

- Isso é meio contraditório, já que Atena protege a humanidade e a justiça...

- Ah, Saguinha... eu até gosto da humanidade. Mas bem longe de mim, tá? Contanto que você fique bem pertinho... hun... você e esse seu pau delicioso.

- Kanon, não consegue levar nada a sério...!

- Estou falando sério! Se eu ficar sem a sua pica, o que será de mim?

- Tá bom, Kanon, tá bom! Mas veja... até mesmo ao tal do Ikarus, que é o discípulo que dizem ser o seu favorito, você trata "com casca e tudo".

- Queria que eu o tratasse como se fosse de açúcar? Pois sim! A vida é dura com quem é mole, Saga! Se faço isso, é pra mostrar pra ele como as coisas são aí fora!

- Pois podia guardar essa sua agressividade só pros treinos, não...? Exatamente como eu faço...

- Sei... ah, Saga, tudo bem, posso até tentar - eu disse _tentar - _me socializar com esse povo. Mas confesso que não tenho muita vontade não...

Sendo assim, o mais moço se encaixou todo em Saga, abraçando-o por trás, como usualmente faziam ao dormir - em dias não muito quentes. A respiração de Kanon, a qual foi ficando ainda mais pesada conforme o sono ia tomando conta dele, era sentida pelo companheiro diretamente em seu ombro. Saga ficou ainda alguns minutos pensando... pensando naquele costume de "isolamento" de Kanon.

No começo, quando ainda eram crianças e adolescentes, ele se dava porque ninguém poderia saber que Saga tinha um irmão gêmeo. Ele, Kanon. só havia sido admitido no Santuário porque a constelação de Gêmeos usualmente necessitava de dois membros para regê-la... e além disso, no fundo, Saga não podia viver sem o irmão.

Shion, o Grande Mestre na época, acabou aceitando. Mas Saga saía de casa e Kanon... Kanon ficava em casa. Tinha acesso aos treinos, porém somente se não se mostrasse a mais ninguém. Portanto, Saga era quem devia lhe passar todas as informações.

Após os anos de treino, Kanon passou no teste para se tornar o "Segundo Cavaleiro de Gêmeos" e recebeu permissão para continuar exercendo sua função... porém, deveria continuar em isolamento.

Alguns anos depois... ele, Kanon, agira com ambição e tivera de ser castigado... pois sim; aquela parte Saga preferia pular, pois era a si muito dolorosa. A verdade é que, muito provavelmente, ele, Kanon, vivera isolado, assim como fizera no Santuário. E agora... anos e anos depois, após se arrepender de seu passado e ao voltar para o Santuário como Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, continuava com seu hábito de toda uma vida. Por mais que hoje ele se revelasse a todos como o irmão gêmeo de Saga e não precisasse mais se ocultar, parecia gostar de ter aquele isolamento dos demais seres humanos.

Pois bem. Até que ponto aquilo seria sadio ou bom...? Saga não sabia responder. E de qualquer modo, o sono tomou conta de si de tal forma, que ele decidiu deixar de pensar naquilo e enfim adormecer...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

No dia seguinte, logo pela manhã, Kanon parecia diferente. Estava daquele jeito que ficava quando... uma idéia diferente fervilhava em sua mente fértil. E, bem... Saga pensava que usualmente esse tipo de coisa não era bom. Mas... deixou pra lá, dado que precisava se dedicar aos treinos.

Na hora do almoço, ele foi buscar Kanon para almoçarem juntos e não o encontrou... somente o viu quando procurou por seu cosmo e enfim o encontrou... no meio de um pessoal. Esse "pessoal" era composto de vários homens: soldados, aprendizes, jovens, adolescentes, homens mais maduros... enfim, um grupo bastante heterogêneo.

"O Kanon me escutou enfim? Ora, ora!"

Saga estava feliz, pois na noite anterior sequer conseguiria imaginar o Kanon socializando num grupo tão grande de pessoas. No entanto... por causa de, em todos aqueles anos, ele ter sido a única companhia de fato dele, sentiu uma pontinha de ciúmes. Portanto, foi em direção ao grupo, usando a si mesmo a desculpa de que precisava ver o que ele estava fazendo... mas no fundo não queria deixá-lo "solto" por aí, sem a si próprio.

Assim que chegou perto do que o Kanon estava falando no grupo, no entanto, se arrependeu amargamente de tê-lo incentivado a se enturmar no dia anterior...

Ouviu a voz dele, alta, forte e clara, dizendo em alto e bom som:

- Ué, qual o problema em dar a bunda? Deixa o cara dar, ué! Eu, por exemplo, adoro dar a minha!

"Eu não acredito que o Kanon está dizendo isso!", pensou Saga, sem ação ou ainda reação.

O pessoal pareceu ficar quieto, assombrado em ver a coragem do Kanon. Mas o gêmeo de Saga, nem um pouco constrangido, já começou a falar:

- Pois sim, eu A-DO-RO dar a bunda e não me considero menos homem por isso! E aí, mais alguém aí é homem pra admitir que dá mesmo a bunda? Ou só tem enrustido?

"Eu _ainda não acredito_ no que meus ouvidos estão depreendendo dessa conversa!", pensou Saga mais uma vez, atordoado pelo vexame.

A maioria continuou completamente quieto. Fosse por medo de assumir, fosse pela surpresa ante o comportamento tão franco e aberto de Kanon. Até que um deles enfim rompeu o silêncio:

- Bem... já que você diz adorar dar a bunda, gostaria de saber, só por curiosidade mesmo... dói, como dizem?

Os demais homens olharam surpresos pro rapaz que fizera a pergunta, e se Kanon não fosse abertamente adepto da prática, todos zombariam da cara dele, ou diriam que ele perguntava porque "queria fazer". No entanto, com Kanon sendo um homem tão forte, ninguém ousaria contestá-lo ou ridicularizar o que ele defendia tão ferrenhamente...

Kanon riu, como sempre fazia quando uma pergunta ou afirmação lhe parecia por demasia absurda. Em seguida, respondeu:

- Claro que não! Quer dizer, você tem que saber fazer, né? Se enfia o pau a seco, com tudo, é claro que vai doer! O músculo é fechadinho, né. Se você não der "uma mãozinha", dói sim.

- E no seu caso... já doeu?

- Ah, colega! Doeu umas vezes aí, quando meu parceiro estava meio afobado... mas por ironia do destino, nas primeiras vezes não doeu não. E olha que eu era bem novinho. Quando eu quis dar o cu pela primeira vez, tinha quinze anos.

Um murmúrio de espanto tomou conta do grupo. Mas Kanon não parou de falar por conta disso.

- Sim, eu tinha quinze anos. E antes de dar a bunda enfim, fui pesquisando, lendo... aí, fui treinando pra quando fosse fazer!

- Treinando...?

- Sim. Oras, enfiando dedos, lubrificando com óleo de amêndoas, essas coisas.

Todos estavam terrivelmente espantados. Ele falava aquilo tudo com tanta, mas tanta naturalidade, que parecia até mentira. Até Saga, que ainda estava escondido e com o cosmo disfarçado, pensou que aquilo era bem constrangedor.

- E quando fez...? Foi difícil?

- Que nada! Bem fácil. Não doeu nem nada!

- Ora, para ser uma experiência assim tão satisfatória... você deve ter sido iniciado por um homem bastante experiente, não?

Novamente, Kanon riu aquele seu riso de quando parecia que alguém dizia algo absurdo.

- Claro que não! O coitado tinha quinze anos como eu, e era completamente virgem! Na verdade, eu tive que dar o empurrãozinho inicial pra ele me comer...

Saga corou violentamente. Era claro que o "menino completamente virgem" em questão era ele, anos atrás...

Mais um murmúrio de espanto perpassou pelo grupo.

- Como...? Se dois virgens se iniciando não pode dar em boa coisa?

- Ih, rapaz! Claro que dá! Com a gente, pelo menos, deu...

Muitos ali consideraram seriamente a hipótese de Kanon estar mentindo... e ele adivinhou somente em olhar.

- Pois olhem, se não acham possível dois virgens terem início sexual satisfatório juntos, fiquem sabendo que dá, sim! E quem não acredita que vá se foder! Eu não preciso provar porra nenhuma pra ninguém. E querem saber de uma coisa? Podem me chamar do que for. Do que for! Mas eu só meti com ele até hoje. É, e ele comigo, que ele é bem menos safado do que eu, então se eu não traí, ele menos! E querem saber do que mais? A gente tem fodas que vocês provavelmente nunca vão ter na vida! Nesses vinte anos, não sei quantas vezes já gozei, e nem lembro de todas as variadas formas! Pois sim!

Aquele banho de sinceridade de Kanon desconcertou todo mundo. Até que um deles teve a coragem que quebrar o silêncio:

- Peraí! Vinte anos...? Você não tinha quinze quando perdeu a virgindade?

- Sim.

- Tem trinta e cinco?

- Pois é... pensou que eu tinha quanto?

- Não dava mais de vinte e cinco!

- Pois eu dava - disse um lá no fundo - Mas somente pelo ar de experiência que parece ter. De boca fechada, parece ter uns vinte anos!

Kanon sorriu, envaidecido. Saga pensou que o gêmeo ia se vangloriar por dias seguidos daquilo...

- Pois bem, povo, se quiserem uma aulinha de como comer cu, posso fornecer de boa pra quem se interessar na prática! Mas é claro... se o meu parceiro permitir, né! Afinal de contas, ele não é ciumento... mas também devo satisfações a ele nesse quesito! Aliás, olha ele ali!

"Não!", pensou Saga, imaginando o final daquela tragédia ainda mais trágico do que deveria ser.

Kanon, realmente, o havia visto. Levantou de seu acento e foi até ele, enquanto todos os homens do "grupinho" esticavam o pescoço, curiosos pra ver quem era. Saga quis fugir, se esconder... nunca, nunca antes se sentira tão constrangido!

- Olá, Saga! Estou seguindo o seu conselho de ontem: me "misturando" com o povo! Sabe, nenhum deles se compara em sabedoria e inteligência a você... de fato, os achei todos muito burrinhos e preconceituosos! Mas também o grupinho não é de todo inútil! E aí, vamos lá comigo?

- Kanon, você é doido? Você praticamente declarou pra todo mundo - todo mundo! Que fica com seu próprio irmão!

- E por que não...? Você sabe que contar pra todo mundo... dar beijos em público... e até alguns amassos... ei, não se preocupe, os amassos em público não seriam tão safados ou indecorosos assim... mas você sabe que assumir você como meu marido é meu sonho desde muito tempo!

- Kanon, você conheceu esse pessoal agora!

- Mesmo assim... Atena aprova.. qual o problema? Ora, Saga... quando éramos novinhos, eu precisava me esconder... depois, foi nosso amor quem precisou ser mantido em sigilo... mas agora, vinte anos após o começo do nosso "namoro"... pra quê! Por favor, Saga...

- Kanon...!

- Se Atena sabe e aprova, não tem nada demais! A opinião dos outros não vai influenciar em nadica de nada! E de qualquer forma... se nos rejeitarem por saberem, qual o problema? Já não somos amigos de muita gente mesmo! Bom, eu não sou... você adora aquele povinho de Rodório! Mas de qualquer forma, parece ter mais intimidade é comigo mesmo...

Pensando no sofrimento do Kanon, de todos aqueles anos escondido... foi que Saga enfim aceitou revelar.

- Tá bom, Kanon, tá bom! Mas que loucura!

O mais moço sorriu... e lá foram ambos, sentar nas cadeiras. De início, o grupo não entendeu nada... um dos homens mais velhos disse enfim:

- Cadê o seu parceiro? Esse daí, até onde eu sei, é seu irmão gêmeo!

Saga ficou quieto, pensando que se Kanon mentisse... dizendo que havia se enganado, que vira o irmão no lugar do companheiro... tudo estaria salvo! Mas não...

- Esse daqui é meu irmão sim... mas não só isso.

E pra espanto de todo mundo, inclusive do próprio Saga, Kanon o tomou para um beijo profundo e longo. De língua. Todos se espantaram dessa vez, e o murmúrio de surpresa foi mais alto que em todas as demais vezes.

- É isso aí - Kanon declarou naturalmente, após o beijo, como se houvesse feito a coisa mais natural do mundo - Eu e Saga somos amantes desde os quinze anos de idade. Aliás, acho "amante" uma palavrinha bem superficial e chula para o que vivemos! Somos... marido e marido. É, assim fica melhor.

Alguns saíram do grupo, indignados. Outros aplaudiram o ato de coragem de Kanon. Saga ficou vermelho como um pimentão, de tanta vergonha... mas a coisa aí já estava feita. Restava agora suportar as consequências...

O rapaz do começo do embate tomou a palavra novamente:

- Senhor Kanon, então foi seu irmão quem comeu seu cu pela primeira vez?

- Foi sim! E em todas as outras também. E em todas foi uma delícia! Ei, Saga, agora que estamos na frente de todo mundo... você me deixa dar uma aula pra esse povo de como comer cu?

Ainda morrendo de vergonha, Saga assentiu que "sim" com a cabeça.

- Então está bem! Bem, pessoal... por hoje é só! Amanhã a gente conversa mais. Vamos almoçar, Saga?

- Va-vamos...

E lá foram ambos... Kanon aproveitando e abraçando sua cintura, já que haviam "se assumido" para todos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Após o almoço, o qual os gêmeos tomaram em silêncio, Saga ainda mal acreditava no que havia acontecido. Agora eram um casal incestuoso pra todo mundo, e ele ainda não sabia como lidar com aquilo.

De fato, como as notícias corriam soltas, logo até mesmo os aprendizes diretos deles estavam sabendo que eram... bem, um casal. Na verdade muitos já desconfiavam, dado que Kanon era conhecido por ter uma vida sexual bastante ativa, mas não era visto com ninguém além de Saga...

Ao chegarem aos campos de treinos, sentiram os olhares diferentes dos meninos... e Kanon, com toda sua "delicadeza", tratou de colocar tudo em pratos limpos:

- Tá OK molecada, parece que já andaram dizendo a vocês que eu e Saga somos um casal, né? Pois é, somos!

E mais uma vez, o mais novo tomou Saga para um beijo, o qual acabou lhe constrangendo de novo.

- E isso aí, molecada! Quem não gosta, que se retire! E antes que pensem em nos delatar, Atena já sabe. Então.. já era, meninadinha! Comecem a treinar, antes que a coisa esquente pro lado de vocês!

Ainda respeitando muito o mestre, mesmo ele sendo homossexual e incestuoso, os meninos retomaram suas atividades comuns. Mas... aquela informação... não sairia tão cedo de suas mentes.

À noite, ao se deitarem e se abraçarem, de forma semelhante a do dia anterior, Saga enfim se manifestou...

- Kanon... há vinte e quatro horas atrás, eu sequer imaginava que ia querer socializar com alguém do Santuário. Quanto mais sair dizendo que somos um casal!

- Ah, Saguinha... quem mandou você sugerir a mim para me enturmar? E de qualquer forma... ao menos já desfizemos esse "mal entendido"! Afinal... foram vinte anos sem contar pra ninguém!

- Verdade... mas vou precisar me acostumar com isso!

- Vai acostumar... na verdade, acho que antes mesmo de poder se dar conta, já vai estar adorando me beijar em público!

Saga sorriu e o abraçou na cama... mas pensou se aquilo daria mesmo em boa coisa.

Bem... isso tudo, somente o tempo diria.

_FIM_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Mais uma fic concluída! Finalmente eles são um casal pra todo mundo, yay!_

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


End file.
